


Достоин

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Локи приходит Тору на выручку на поле боя.





	Достоин

Молот тяжелил руку, поддавался неохотно, отторгая, будто понимал, что его держит совсем не хозяин. Но с каждой секундой держать его становилось все легче. Он понемногу привыкал к тонким пальцам, крепко обхватившим рукоять и напряженно сжатым на ней. Примерялся к новому обладателю, поддаваясь и признавая в нем достойного.  
Локи бросился в гущу врагов, раскручивая молот и метко сокрушая им всех вокруг. Мльеннир стал почти невесомым, легким, слился с его движениями, стал продолжением руки. Трикстер ликовал от ощущения собственного могущества. Непобедимый, несокрушимый, сильнейший и достойный. Разве не об этом он мечтал всю жизнь?  
Среди трупов, устлавших поле боя, маг нашел Тора - бессознательного и раненого. Брату не стоило, совсем не стоило знать, что он жив.  
Взвалив громовержца себе на плечи, Локи понес его прочь. Тор поддавался куда сложнее молота. От веса его громадной туши трикстер согнулся в три погибели и, ворча под нос ругательства, поплелся к перепутью между мирами. Мльеннир приходилось нести в руке, и он ужасно мешал.  
\- Да чтоб тебя, - бормотал маг, ощущая громадную тяжесть крепкой братской любви. - Понаотращивал мускулов! Лучше бы мозги себе отрастил!  
Изрядно устав, Локи, пыхтя и сопя, повалился на пыльную землю и громко чихнул. Тор рухнул на него сверху, придавив собой. Трикстер захрипел и попытался выбраться из-под брата.  
\- Не делай добра - не получишь зла! - твердил он себе, коря за попытку бескорыстной помощи.  
Кое-как Локи все же поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, принялся брезгливо отряхиваться. Дико раздражали и Тор, и его чертов молот, и все происходящее. Маг сам не понимал, с чего вдруг делал все это.  
\- Вставай, дебил! - скомандовал он, волоча брата по земле. Тащить его на своем горбу сил уже не было. - Подъем! Разлегся тут!  
Локи очень жалел, что Тор не обладает теми же свойствами, что и мльеннир. Или он просто был его не достоин?..


End file.
